Replacement infusions of AT-III begun shortly after birth in infants with AT-III levels less than 0.2 U/ml will result in higher plasma levels of AT- III, prevention or reversal of disseminated intravascular coagulation (DIC), and lower rates of mortality, hemorrhagic & thrombotic complications as compared w/similar infants receiving placebo infusions of albumin.